Red as the River that Flows Between Us
by Wildappuruanimeheart101
Summary: A teen in distress, a helping hand and then nothing but dark blackness to hold.  It's not as creepy as it sounds :S. TIP: if u dont like it u dont have to read it or revu it!
1. Distress, challenge and trouble

Chapter 1 : Distress, challenge and trouble.

Amu pov :  
>-It all started one chilling December night. I was out for a walk. It was around 1am and I knew my parents were going to freak at me for staying out too late. But this wouldn't be the first time they'd got mad at me. I've been missing school, staying up late and as all other 'mentally challenged', 'distressed' and 'troubled' souls like me did, cut myself. I freaked them out. And they showed this emotion by flipping out at me. I sighed and kept trudging along the dirty, damp pavement. I had a lot of things on my mind. Like the problem at school. It was the fact that somebody was spreading rumors. About me. I had enough of the 'latest gossip' and I left for a week unable to stay any longer. But after going back after the absents the rumors had gotten worse.<p>

Ikuto pov :  
>As I lay there in the tree watching the quarter moon rise and then fall in the sky I wondered how long it would take to find it. The one thing that would make my wish come true. The breeze blew swiftly sending my hair into movement. I put my hand up and fixed it as much as I could. Yoru, my shugo chara, was asleep on my shoulder. He was always asleep at least when I'm with him. He goes off on his own during the day to 'chill' as he calls it with the strays that are in the city. The breeze came again but stronger. This time ruffling my jacket as it went by. That's when I saw her. Standing below me. Her raspberry colored hair was flat against her head and her honey suckle golden eyes were dim and dead looking.<p> 


	2. A helping hand and a reassuring smile

Chapter 2 : A helping hand and a reassuring smile.

Amu pov :  
>I was all out of hope. I no longer cared what people thought of me. I leaned against the tree that I had walked to and blinked with heavy eye lids. Before I new it they were closed. Air. Moving. Fast. Around. Me. I woke with a start. I was laying on the ground no I was in somebody's arms but who's? I looked up to see a strange face I didn't know look down at me with concern in his deep blue eyes. I slid out of his arms and pressed my back to the tree. "Who are you?" I asked quickly pressing my back harder against the tree and further away from him. "Don't worry I was just in the tree," he said and pointed up at the branches of the tree. I gave him a look that said 'That doesn't answer my question and why were you in the tree?' but he didn't seem to get the massage as he went on "You came and then you feel and I jumped down to help." he finished.<p>

Ikuto pov : (random pov change)  
>She gave me a questioning look but loosened up a little. I stood up and brushed the dirt that was now on my black jeans. I reached a hand out toward the girl but she hesitated. She sat there totally dumb struck looking at my hand as if she was wondering what to do with it. She slowly lifted her hand and rested it I'm mine. I closed my hand tightly and pulled her up. She stood there in front of me doing nothing but looking strait into my eyes no my soul then out of the blue I had the strange urge to smile at her, to cheer her up for she looked sad and puzzled. I did so. I went with my strange feeling and smiled. She stared at me for a little longer before giving me a obviously fake smile back then started to walk away. "Goodbye and t-thanks for catching me.." she added as she turned a corner and out of sight. <p>


	3. Nani ga watshi ni okotte iru nodeshou ka

Chapter 3 : Nani ga watshi ni okotte iru nodeshou ka?

Amu pov :  
>The crisp air stung my eyes as I walked home. I had a tingly sensation but I didn't know why. It had appeared when I had met that man errr boy errrrr teen errrr whatever age he was he didn't look that much older than me. As I reached my house I noticed the living room lights were still on so I climbed onto my balcony and opened my patio door which I never locked for cases such as this one and closed it behind me. I turned my little pink lamp that was on my desk on and then got in my pj's. I'll miss school tomorrow so I could catch up on my sleep that I had missed.<p>

Ikuto pov :  
>It was raining slightly and the drops fell hard on my face everything was blurry and I could hardly make out anything that was around me. A sharp pain throbbed across my chest and down my right arm. All I saw was colors shifting and moving. Then all I saw was pink and yellow and muffled voices in the distance. I woke with a start. What was that about. Yoru stirred next to me then he looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled at him and then closed his eyes once again. I felt his breath deepen and steady as he drifted away. But I couldn't get back to sleep not after having that awful nightmare. I stretched then jumped out of the tree. I walked slowly down the pebbly path kicking stones as I went the pain that I felt in my dream felt so real. It scared me. The dream did and I was afraid of going back to sleep. But I sat on a bench and closed my eyes despite of my fear of what I might dream. This time my dream was more blinding. Brighter harder to understand. The pain was worse though. And then I woke with the pain in my chest worse than it had been the first time I had woke from this dream. "Nani ga watshi ni okotte iru nodeshou ka?" I whispered to myself as the sun rose causing the sky to turn a milky blue.<p>

Amu pov :  
>I couldn't sleep with the knocking and yelling my parents were doing so I left my house and went to the city park. I was sleeping on a bench. I was just nodding off when I felt eyes on me I sighed and opened my eyes to see the deep blue eyes curiously watching me. I don't understand what happened next but it happened. I blushed. I don't know why I just did. The thought of him watching me made the tingly feeling come back. I sat up strait. I noticed that he was smirking at me. "What!" I asked "What do you want?" But all he did was smirk at me. After a few seconds he extended out his hand. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time," he said to me. I put my hand in his and we shook. "My name is T….(AN:don't know how to spell it)….Ikuto and you are?" "Hinamorie Amu.." I found myself saying. "N-nice to meat you...officially" I added. I liked the felling of my hand in his. The warmth and security he gave me. Just by holding his hand. What am I saying? I don't know this man er boy er stop it I'm not doing this again. "Hello?" Ikuto asked erupting my train of thought. I blushed. Again. And he smirked. Again. "Er nothing...I was just lost in thought that's all. " I said back to him. As I said this I saw his eyes flash down to our hands that were still together. Thinking he didn't want to be holding my hand anymore o loosened my grip. But he just tightened his then flipped his hand over to reveal the thin and thick, small and long pink scars of were my blade had pierced. And once again I blushed but not in embarrassment but in shock and confusion. How had he noticed my scars even though my arm was turned?  
>(AN: longer chapter just 4 u rainy ;) lol I just combined 2 chapters that I had written..)


	4. True or false

Chapter 4 : True or false?

Nagi pov :  
>Rima is my girlfriend. I love her so much but she talks about Amu all the time. I miss Amu too but I was the only one that knew that one of the rumors going around was true. That she cut herself. Amu didn't come out and tell my just like that that she cut herself no it was more like this. Me going over to the park to eat my lunch and study in a quiet spot for the test that's coming up and seeing Amu do it on an bench. It was hard for me to see the blood slide smoothly out of the cut and rum down her arm and into a bottle. Whenever the subject Amu comes up I can't help but remember that day.<p>

Rima pov :  
>It had been 14 days since I saw Amu my best friend and I was starting to worry. Sure Amu missed a bunch of school because of, well you know, and when she came back she did all the stuff that she missed and that but the rumors is what I was getting worried about. How much longer will they continue and who started them and why and. There were too many questions and not enough answers. As I hung off my boyfriend's arm I wondered these things. Of course Nagi was friends with Amu too and he was worried as well but he didn't bring it up. At all. It was almost like Amu didn't exist. Whenever I bring her up his eyes get clouded and he seems to change the subject as soon as he can. Does he know something that I don't?<p>

Ikuto pov :  
>I searched her face for an answer. But I remembered there had been no question. "What are all these," I gestured to her whole arm, "from and why are they there?" I sounded demanding but I wanted to know. Something inside me was screaming saying I needed to help her. She slowly started to move her mouth but nothing came out. I sighed and sat next to her on the bench, still holding her arm. " I-I ummm well you see I-I er I am. " she stammered turning an even brighter red. We were silent for a few minutes then I started to trace the scars and count them as I did so. On that one arm there was 8 small, short and fat ones and 4 long, red new ones. I could feel her watching as I did so. I looked up after I had finished counting. "Twelve" I said to her as we peered into each other's eyes.<br>Amu pov :  
>His deep blue eyes looked through me. How could I tell him the reason why. Why I did this. "If you don't want to talk about this than it's okay... I'm not going to force you to tell me. " he said. I found myself sighing in relief but i couldn't break eye contact with him. His eyes seemed to draw me in. I felt his breath on my face as I inched forward toward him. His deep blue gorges eyes began to close and soon after my did too. As our lips met two thought went through my head. The first one was that he was so nice and kind and handsome and the other one was, why am I doing this? I barely know this man er boy er UGH whatever age he was. I found myself opening up to this stranger but I didn't know why. Why. Why. Why.<p>

Ikuto pov :  
>I pulled away because I needed breath. If I didn't need to breath I could have stayed kissing her for hours. I noticed that she was breathing harder than I was. So I forced myself to stay back so she could catcher breath. I watched her for a long time. Her eyes closed, breathing heavily and I could feel the beat of her heart racing as I still clutched her arm. I felt an icy cold flake fall on my cheek. I looked up to find it to be snowing. I hadn't noticed it had turned cold until just now. Amu opened her eyes and started to shiver. I took my black jacket off and put it around her. She smiled up at me, teeth chattering.<p>

Amu pov :  
>His coat was warm around my shivering body. His strong arms helped me up and we started to walk. "I'll walk you home. " he said to me. " Then we need to turn around because were going the wrong way. " I said. He blushed which made me happy and turned around. We walked in silence toward my house. His arms still securely around me. We turned the corner to come to my house. He started to lead me to the front door but I shook my head and lead him to my back patio door and opened it. I was just about to go in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. He spun me around and pressed his lips against mine. Once the kiss was broken I felt my face was blazing hot. I turned quickly and closed the door behind me only to open it just a crack afterward and whisper "Good night. "<p>

**(A/N : I just wanted all u who r reading this which is probably isn't a lot but whatever ….I did type this up on my ipod so sorry for any auto correct errors and mis-spelling) **


	5. Rain rain come again

Chapter 5 : Rain rain come again.

Rima pov :

I skipped to school today. I only skipped when I was happy. I was happy today because Amu had texted me saying she would come to school today. I saw Nagi wave to me and I waved back adding a grin to it. "You seen happy." He said to me. "I am. Amu said she would becoming to school today!" I felt him stiffen. "Isn't that great!" "Ya, have you finished your English homework?" he asked changing the subject. "Yep." I replied and he relaxed a little. I didn't like how he avoided Amu like he did. We walked and talked about the English homework. Once we got to the school I saw Amu sit on a bench and ran toward her. "Amu!" I yelled as I slowed next to her. She stood up and we hugged.

Nagi pov :

I stood awkwardly behind them. Once there bestow hug was brook Amu turned to me. "Hey!" she said then hugged me. Rima glared at me so I hugged her back. The image passed through my head. I pushed it back. Amu and I parted and she smiled at me I gave her my fake smile back to her and we hurried inside.

Amu pov :

School was hard. Learning things that you would only understand if you learned about something before that. By 12:34 am o'clock I had finished everything that I had missed. I'm very good at doing homework as you can probably see now. I sat on my bed wishing it would rain. It had been cloudy all day and I just really wanted to stand in the rain. I love the feeling of being drenched. Soaked to the bone. Drenched in pure water.

Ikuto pov :

I lay in my favorite tree. Like I always did. I had woken from that dream the nightmare that was to familiar to be good. I kept having that dream everytime I close my eyes I would see the terrifying blurriness. I hummed my favorite song 'Lemon' by to try to keep the nightmare out of my head. Soon I felt a fat drop of water fall on the top of my head. I smiled. Yoru was correct, well he was half cat, and can't cats tell when it's going to rain? I snickered and sat up. I slid out of the tree and started to walk. I closed my eyes. I stopped walking and looked up. I had come to Amu's house. He walked around the back to see amu standing in the rain. Arms spread out like a birds and head up high looking strait at the sky. She was beautiful in her skin tight jeans, white t-shirt and black sneakers. Her raspberry hair straight and stuck to her face. I swiftly jumped up beside her. Her eyes were closed. I brushed the hair out of her face and her eyes flew open. Her arms fell by her side and she put her head down. I put my finger under her chin and lifter her head to reveal her tomato face. I smirked at her and then she bursted at me. "You would get red if somebody saw you in the rain like I was. " "Ya but tuning red is one thing. Turning into a tomato is another thing. " I said as she turned even redder I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Amu pushed me away and looked me in the eyes. "I'll tell you." she said "I'll tell you why. " she said holding out her arm.

Yoru pov : (yes Yoru Ikuto's shugo chara)

I floated as fast as I could. Butterfly nets swooping at me from every angle. "Get him!" a man behind me yelled. The three humans that were chasing me were so clumsy. They kept falling down and tripping. I lost them quickly. "But I have to report to Ikuto that they found we've been hiding out here - nya. " I flew toward that girl Amu's house


	6. Black mail, goons and pain oh my!

Chapter 6 : Black mail, goons and pain oh my!

Amu pov :  
>The rain steadily began to stop as if the world had stopped cry. "The truth is somethings that were very dear to me were stolen. The night after they dissipated I got an e-mail. Who ever it was wanted me to give my blood to them. In return he would give me the things that were dear to me. " I told him. "so that's when I started to drop out of school. I was never alone at home so I needed time during the day to do it. " I sighed. A tear ran down my face and Ikuto wiped it away. I was going to say more but then I heard a little panicked voice. "Ikuto - nya! We gotta got out of here! The goons just chased after me! They're onto us - nya!" Ikuto's eyes widened. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He started to look around. "What is it?" I asked him. "I got to go but I'll tell you everything later." "He's over there!" a husk voice called. "Shit!" Ikuto yelled. He grabbed my wrist and swing my into his arms. Then cat ears popped up on top of his head and he jumped. Wait cat ears? And how high are we jumping? I put my arms around him. I never liked hights. I could here the pounding of boots on the wet pavement. I looked around to see we were being followed by and army of me with guns, uniforms, helmets and everything else. I noticed we had entered the park and were hoping from tree to tree. That's when I heerd the first fire. Loud thunder that echoed throughout the park. Then came more fires. "Ghaaa!" Ikuto moaned and lost balance and fell from the tree he had just jumped in. He had been shot, wounded, he was in pain.<p>

Ikuto pov :  
>My body felt cold. All except for the blazing fire in my right should. I forced my eyes open. I had to blink several time to focus my vision I was in my cell the all to familiar cell I had lived in for 4 years thanks to my evil step-father or what I like to call him 'step-loser' the Director of Easter. I would go into a total long story about how my father had left and how it broke my mothers heart. How me and my sister were forced to live with 'brother' even though his parents hated us. But a Yoru kept yelling at me. "What...?" I asked him. "You're awake - nya!" he screamed and sat on Ikuto's head. For the first time I noticed I was tied up. I was sitting on the 'bed', which was just a slab of meal with a pillow and a sheet throne on it, leaning against the wall. No not a wall. It was warm and soft not the cold, hard metal Ikuto knew was suppose to be there. "You're awake.." came Amu's weak voice.<p>

Amu pov :  
>Ikuto had been un conchans for so long. She had at first been worried that he has died from the long fall from the tree he had gotten shot on. Amu felt a shock of relief when they were tied together and she had felt him breathing. She had talked with Yoru for a long time. She could tell he was trying to calm her nerves and he did. "I didn't know you had a shugo chara." I felt him stiffen. "You can see Yoru?" he asked. "She's a good chatter -nya!" Yoru added "The thinks that were taken from me were my shugo chara. That's why I went ahead and gave whoever my blood. " there were several seconds of silenc then I remembered something. "Ikuto reach into me back right pocket!" "Your right or mine?" he asked. "My right." I felt his hand wiggle and then slide down my back. "EP! My pocket!" I hissed. "Uh sorry. " he whispered. This time his hand grasped my phone "Phone?" he said "Nice stating the obvious. " I giggles back. "I have my friend on speed dial. " I said. I heard a numbers of beeps and buzzes and till I heard ringing. "Mushi mushi? " I heard Rima ask. "Rima! Get Nagi and Tadase and Kugai and Yaya! And get to the 12th level of Easter building past the security and through the lab. At the back of the lab there is a bunch of doors. I'm in the 1 furthest to the left! Hurry!" I told her "What? I don't -" click Ikuto hug up. "why did you do that?" I asked angrily at him. "She was too loud. " he whispered back. I sighed.<p>

"Amu? Amu? Ugh. " I shut my phone. What was that all about? I immediately texted Tadase, Kugai, Nagi and Yaya.

Meet me in front of that big  
>Easter building that's in the<br>middle of the city. I think Amu's  
>trapped!<p>

Tadase immediately replied.

I'll be right there!

He sent. He always seemed to 'like' Amu. Then came Yaya's reply.

What? I'm on my way!

And then Nagi's.

Kk see you there! ;]

I blushed when I saw that. Then came Kugai's reply

Imma on ma way

With that I ran as fast as I could toward Easter.

Ikuto pov :  
>"Wait who did you tell your friend to text?" I asked. "Yaya, Tadase, Kugai and Nagi why?" came her tired reply along with a yawn. "Oh nothing. Maybe you should take a nap? You seem tired. " She yawned once more then I felt her head rest on my back and her breath deepen. I felt Yoru om my head who was also asleep mutter in his dream. I blinked as my eyes grew heavy. Soon I was out. I had the same dream but it was different. It was raining slightly and the drops fell hard on my face everything was blurry and I could hardly make out anything that was around me. A sharp pain throbbed across my chest and down my right arm. But the pain was worse than it had ever been before. I saw was colors shifting and moving. Then all I saw was pink and yellow but I knew it was Amu. I could understand some of the muffled voices this time too. "Nii-san!" one voiced called. "Ikuto!" Another yelled. The last thing I heard was crying and screaming. I woke to a gunshot then winced when my should protested with the quick movement.<p> 


	7. And then I went silent

Chapter 7: And then I went silent

Amy pov:  
>I woke with a start. In an instant I knew that my friends had arrived. Why did they like to make ALOT of noise. I felt Ikuto laugh then flinch most likely because of the pain. He was probly thinking the same thing as me, that's why he laughed. Suddenly the noise died down and the door to the prison was slowly pushed open. "Weakling!" I herd Kukai say as they door opened another inch. "We all can't be soccer super stars like you can we..." Tadase replayed in an strained voice. My guess is that he was opening there door and was having a little trouble. "Move aside!" I heard and then a couple seconds later the door shot open. There Kukai stood in the opening. "Thats how you open a door!" he said enthusiastically standing there with his hands on his hips. (AN: I was really sad when Kugai graduated from the school :,( U didn't see his energetic personality very often after that :[)

Ikuto pov:  
>My vision was blurry but not blurry enough that I couldn't see what was going on. The carrot top was untying us and the baby one was crying. The purple people eater (AN: please note that Nagi is in his 'girl' transformation) was staring at me and even though my vision was blurry I could see Tadase, wide eyed and staring at me. There was a freaky clown person too. The ropes around me loosened then fell off. Tadase moved forward and started touching my shoulder. I flinched and he paused before he continued poking at my wound. "Be carful...he got shot in the shoulder and has been bleeding a lot." I herd Amu's gentile voice behind me. 'Uhg!' I thought, 'why do I have to be the week one. Why can't I be strong. This is so humiliating.' (A/N: doesn't that sound like something a guy would say? I thought so so I added it ;]) Just then the purple people eater came and started talking but my mind only processed some of what he was saying. "...we...pressure...bleeding...okay?..." My vision blurred even more. "...hurt...a lot...pain...NOW!" I screamed in pain as the purple people eater and Tadase pushed hard on my wound. I faintly felt the bandage being wrapped around my bloody shoulder. **And then I went silent.**


	8. Hold your breath

Chapter 8: Hold your breath

Amu pov:  
>"What happened? Is he alright?" I asked Tadase and Nagi as the finished wrapping the bandage around Ikuto's shoulder. Nagi leaned into Ikuto's chest to check for a heart beat. "Ya I can hear his heartbeat. " I sighed in relief. "Amu how do you know Ikuto and what's your relationship with him?" I herd Tadase ask. I turn to him and began to move my mouth. "Nows not the time to discuss that. We have to get out of here before anymore goons come!" 'Relationship? Did he really just ask me that?' Just then something landed on my head disturbing my mental thought. " Ikuto-nya? Ikuto are you all right-nya?" I lifted my hand and grabbed hold of a giant soft tuff of fur. I slowly lowered Yoru down from my head. His eye were wet with tears and he was sniffling. "He's going to be fine Yoru," Tadase said. Then I had to wonder. How did Tadase know Ikuto?<p>

Nagi pov:  
>'So his name is Ikuto? I wonder what Tadase and Amu have in common with him.' I tied the bandage around his shoulder tight enough so I wouldn't let eny more blood seep out and not tight enough that his circulation would be cut off. I slowly helped Tadase pick him up and we soon exited the cell. As we were leavin my shugo chara, Rythem said something that interested me. " Guys Rythem just told me something!" once I had everyone's attention I started to say what he had told me. "Rythem told me that he sensed 3 other shugo chara in the building. They were on the top floor and were. Going up the stairs to the roof." I noticed that Amu had frozen in her place. She was as still as a statue. Hell I don't know if she was even breathing. "Amu?" I asked looking at her in consurn. I saw her stiffen as all of our eyes fell on her. "Now that I think about it I haven't seen your shugo chara for some long time now." Everybody else seem to realize this also for the all held their breath waiting for a reply.<p>

(A/N: Sorry ik the chapters are getting shorter again but ill make sure the next will b longer.) 


End file.
